


Человек с добрыми глазами

by Tyusha



Series: Благородная серия [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Он приходит, когда надежды уже не осталось.
Series: Благородная серия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915456
Kudos: 1





	Человек с добрыми глазами

Жарко. Но ты дрожишь. Темно - хотя, кажется, день еще не закончился, но все небо в облаках дыма, гари. Ты задыхаешься, стараешься не вдыхать запах крови и смерти. Не открываешь глаза - в последний раз перед лицом было развороченное тело. Кровь, мясо и стеклянный взгляд на мертвом лице - все, что ты помнишь. Что ты будешь помнить всю жизнь.  
Ты не слышишь ничего. Может быть, тебя контузило. Может быть, ты закрываешь уши ладонями. Может быть, ты тоже уже мертв.  
Но ты чувствуешь прикосновение - и все звуки возвращаются. Взрывы, стоны, крики. Ты распахиваешь глаза, потому что то, что ты представляешь, может быть куда хуже реальности. Перед тобой сидит человек. Тебе кажется, он здесь лишний. Чистый, опрятный, целый. Живой.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит человек, и ты веришь. Веришь добрым глазам, веришь грустной улыбке. Веришь, потому что больше ничего не осталось. Он поднимает тебя на руки, и ты не знаешь, что можно сказать - ты не думаешь, что сумеешь что-то сказать, не закричав. Но кричать ты не можешь, ведь ведь человек велит:  
\- Главное сиди тихо.  
И ты молчишь. Цепляешься за его куртку, кусаешь губы, щеки, пальцы. Потому что смотреть по сторонам страшно - и так же страшно не смотреть. Под ногами человека хлюпает - кровь, хрустит - кости, стонет - живые, которых, наверное, уже нельзя спасти. Ты не знаешь наверняка, но человек с добрыми глазами проходит мимо, а значит не может помочь так, как помог тебе.  
Он уносит тебя - так быстро, что скоро ты не можешь разобрать, что происходит вокруг. Так далеко - что скоро ты не можешь услышать звуки бойни. Что вздыхаешь - глубоко, и чувствуешь запах леса, природы. Что все произошедшее могло показаться сном, если бы не запах на твоих руках и боль во всем теле.  
Человек опускает тебя на землю, садится рядом.  
\- Не плачь, - говорит он. - Все будет хорошо.  
Гладит по голове, стирает слезы.  
\- Спрячься, - говорит он. - Прости.  
И уходит.  
Ты думаешь, что он вернется. Ты не понимаешь, за что извиняется он. Может быть, ты поймешь потом, а пока ты прячешься, как тебе велели. Зарываешься в ветки, листья как можно глубже и стараешься не дышать. Скоро все закончится, и человек с добрыми глазами придет забрать тебя. 

Ты дергаешься, когда слышишь шаги. Ты поднимаешь взгляд и улыбаешься. Но рядом стоит не он.  
Этот человек улыбается не грустно - скалится.  
Этот человек смотрит зло и бешено.  
Этот человек - не человек.  
Ты вжимаешься в землю в поисках спасенья.  
\- Вот и нашлась пропажа, - говорит не_человек. Голос его скрипит и пугает. - Ничего личного, просто не стоило тебе связываться с нашим о-очень послушным снайпером.  
Он смеется, и от этого звука ноги становятся ватными. Ты вдыхаешь. Ты успокаиваешься. Ты не отводишь взгляд.  
Человек с добрыми глазами сказал, что все будет хорошо.  
Он не мог обмануть.  
Ты ему веришь.


End file.
